


what if tomorrow won't invite me?

by Heyrrra



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyrrra/pseuds/Heyrrra
Summary: "Dance with me,” Joohyun’s whisper was cold and intimate, a brief touch of air on warm skin where traces of her kiss lingered, filling Seungwan’s head with the scent of lavender, “Seungwan.”Seungwan doesn't remember most of what happened when she died, doesn't know much about the women who took her in and called her family, why they keep running away from something they talked about in hushed whispers and why she finds herself drowning and drawn towards the harshness in Joohyun's eyes.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	what if tomorrow won't invite me?

**Author's Note:**

> im new to the fandom, so if there's any slip in character –my apologies in advance. here's a little multific drabble in what appears to be vampires (which i've taken the liberty to make some tweaks on in regards to their canon features and lore) and a confused newly turned Seungwan. Because seeing multiple pics of Irene with her little fangs just made me want to make a Wenrene vamp fic
> 
> this one's a bit short,but I promise the next upcoming chapters will be much longer and much easier to follow. Thank you!

_ “You will think me cruel, very selfish, but love is always selfish; the more ardent the more selfish. How jealous I am you cannot know. You must come with me, loving me, to death; or else hate me, and still come with me, and hating me through death and after. There is no such word as indifference in my apathetic nature.” _

_ ―  _ **_Sheridan Le Fanu,_ ** [ **_Carmilla_ ** ](https://www.goodreads.com/work/quotes/47015)

* * *

* * *

prologue:  there was a coldness, it seemed to me

_**She smelled of lavender, of spring in its entirety wrapped up in coldness that breathed the harshness of winter.** _

_ Seungwan would never admit how she likes having Joohyun’s scent on her skin, little traces where she caressed her; her wrist, the crook of her neck and her cheek. They were fleeting, all in measured touches that she mistook for gentleness most nights. Except Joohyun was never gentle.  _

_ She hears her sigh, a breath away from Seungwan’s parted lips.  _

_ “Seungwan…” she whispers, a prayer she insists on uttering before she closes the distance and kisses her. It’s long and intoxicating and leaves Sungwan’s bottom lip aching. Joohyun lingers a few beats, before pulling away and tucking a stray hair that fell mischievously out of place behind Seungwan’s ear. “You’re afraid,” she manages to say, “I would never do that to you.”  _

_ And this is where Seungwan breaks, the poorly masked pain in Joohyun’s voice and the softness in her eyes were a rare show of vulnerability that only ever comes out when she’s deeply hurt.  _

_ She doesn’t say anything in return, only managing to glance at the lifeless body on the floor behind Joohyun, the man’s body was limp, void of any color–a sickeningly white hue to the skin that meant one thing.  _

_ “You weren’t supposed to be here.” Joohyun murmured. Her eyes the shade of fresh blood and skin like alabaster. “Seulgi was to take you with her.” She gazed into Seungwan’s eyes with a fire that burned, managing in it’s own little way to melt the building fear and panic inside her.  _

_ “Shhhh…” Joohyun was tracing lines over Seungwan’s bottom lip, most of her hair falling to cover the slight gash on her cheek. “I won’t hurt you…”  _

_ It’s odd how she manages to find herself captivated by Joohyun’s eyes. They spoke of one thing and she always manages to do quite the opposite. There’s a softness that she keeps for Seungwan only, where she allows herself to be seen as something else other than the truth.  _

_ What was she supposed to say?  _

_ The truth was Seungwan wanted so much to believe her. There’s so much else she sees.  _

_ It’s the brief hesitance where she’s silent that Joohyun pulls her in for a kiss that leaves her head swimming with thoughts of her.  _

**_Joohyun, Joohyun, Joohyun_ **

_ And it’s the metallic taste in her mouth right after that renders her speechless and unmoving and thinking just how much Joohyun shared in that brief amount of time between them and wishing she had the sense to say something and hoped that she did not look anywhere near panicky as her heart was in her chest.  _

_ “Did you really think I could be that heartless?” The laugh sounded cruel and mocking, “Oh Seungwan, am I that much of a monster to you?”  _

_ “Just what are you then?”  _

_ It’s the slip that made Joohyun turn away in anger. A different look of amusement on her face. It’s barely noticeable, really, not when you’ve been looking for it will it present itself. The change that passes through between gentle and cold.  _

_ “What am I to you?” Joohyun smiled, turning away briefly as the candlelight managed to capture the glint of her fangs.  _

_ It’s the cold, apathetic side of her that draws Seungwan closer, running her own hands against Joohyun’s cold cheeks. The brief touch softens her, and it’s the whispered “I’m sorry” that brings the gentleness back in her eyes. _

* * *

* * *

Maybe she should start where it makes sense. The beginning of course, where else? 

It’s something Seungwan hasn’t really thought about for a while now. Something she cannot remember fully except for the crash, the darkness that followed and the crimson red in between and her soft hums.

Life was easier back then when all she worried about were deadlines and avoiding phone calls from her editor and manager over the vagueness of her new book’s ending and the countless discussions over the need to have it rewritten.

Yes,  _ that _ . The mundanity of it.

Not,  _ this _ . Whatever this is.

She remembered nothing much of that night but the scent of burning rubber, the pain in her chest and the awful way her lungs burned, as if they were on fire. The sound of glass breaking and the momentary darkness that followed that managed to pound inside her head. The relief of rain on her burning skin while she was being pulled away from her car. The pain, the ringing in her ear and her eyes. 

Red, like blood and soft like roses. 

“Shhh…”

Skin cold and her touch warm. 

“Shhh, I won’t let anyone hurt you.” 

And this she thinks she was imagining; her voice lulling her to sleep only to kiss her on the forehead and whisper “Wendy,” before she passes out entirely.

Seungwan had asked Seulgi the truth, only to be regarded with a silence that made them both uncomfortable and for Sooyoung to interject with bouts of laughter that managed to do the trick of breaking whatever spell that came upon them. 

But this isn’t really the beginning you were hoping for, right? Not that it answered much, serving only to open more questions one after the other. 

You see, Seungwan had found herself plastered all over the news as  _ dead  _ the week after, and Yeri; the youngest of the family had looked at her curiously as if to ask  _ what now,  _ and Seulgi to wave her off with a smile that made her look more human than she appears to be. A silent understanding that Seungwan was, even if it made no sense at that time, a part of their little family. 

It’s not that she’s opposed. What better way to thank the  _ people  _ that saved her but to be of company and keep them from being lonely. If only Joohyun; the one who saved her, could manage to look at her without the utter look of disgust in her eyes and the poorly hidden hatred that seemed to leak whenever they were together to breathe the same air and share the same space. 

And that she didn’t really mind at all. 

If not for the not-so-rare visits she’d have of a completely different Joohyun who was gentle with her as if she was made of glass and would break with the littlest of pressures. A Joohyun who’d look at her with the softest expression in her otherwise empty eyes and whispered all sorts of promises in between kisses and touches that made Seungwan crave for more.

Seungwan craved for the reason behind Joohyun’s break in character 

The _how_ they came to be; all four of them. 

The  _ what  _ they really were 

The  _ why’s  _ of never staying in one place far longer than a month 

And the portrait of the lady Joohyun keeps in her locket who she whispers to at night when she’s cold and harsh and traces of a name that feels familiar to Seungwan;  _ Wendy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for giving it a try -- any comment and suggestions or violent/non-violent reactions is welcome! 
> 
> I hope everyone's having a nice start to their week and that it continues to be. If it's not as expected then I hope it gets better and the week to end up being awesome. Stay safe. ♥


End file.
